A pipe fitting may be connected to an end portion of a pipe used in transporting fluid (e.g., liquid, gas, etc.), for example, for closing the pipe, connecting the pipe to one or more other pipes, changing the direction of fluid flow through the pipe, connecting the pipe to one or more other pipes having similar diameters and/or different diameters, etc. In addition, in irrigation systems, fittings may be used for connecting an end of a pipe to one or more irrigation sprinklers.
During installation and repair of such pipe and irrigation systems, it is not uncommon to encounter situations requiring connection of pipe of differing sizes, different coupling configurations, different sprinkler heads, etc. Multi-pipe junctions, such as Tee Connectors, Cross Tees, etc., may also be encountered which may require the interconnection of multiple varying pipe sizes and/or coupling configurations. The possibilities are numerous, leaving manufacturers and installers in a quandary; either manufacture and stock numerous costly specialized fittings or devise make-shift fittings in the field to facilitate the needs of the install/repair contractor. The first solution is undesirable in that it substantially increases manufacturing costs and SKU (Stock Keeping Unit) requirements. The second solution is labor intensive and is likely to lead to unpredictable results and/or costly future repairs.
Therefore, there is a distinct need in the general piping and irrigation industry for a versatile pipe-fitting adaptor assembly which can provide alternative coupling options for effectively and expeditiously connecting differently sized pipe and/or accommodating many alternative coupling combinations—an assembly which is capable of adapting existing fittings for alternate pipe sizes and means of connectivity. Such an assembly will effectively eliminate the need for make-shift in-field solutions to pipe compatibility problems, and substantially reduce manufacturing costs for specialized fittings and associated SKU requirements.